Known from EP 1 166 974 A1 is an industrial robot with a robotic arm with drives to operate a robotic hand, whereby in the interior of this robotic arm, coaxially to the same, drives with central passages are arranged one after the other. The motor described therein features a motor housing and a transmission housing section that are joined in a torsionally fixed manner and with which the motor is likewise firmly installed in the arm, which can consist of multiple sections. Located in the motor is a stator with a stator winding. Located within the motor, rotatable via a bearing, is a hollow motor shaft that features rotor magnets on its outer circumference. The motor shaft projects above the stator at least on one side axially with a section. On this section, gearing can be mounted externally to interact with a transmission that is likewise axially located on a front side of the stator. In an embodiment, there the transmission is designed such that the projecting part of the motor shaft features an eccentric outer circumference that is furnished with a bearing and around which located on this bearing is a ring gear with external teeth, which intermeshes on the one hand with an internal gearing of the transmission housing, on the other hand with the internal gearing of a transmission output shaft positioned and oriented rotatably in the transmission housing, which in that way is driven at a lower rotational speed by the motor, respectively, its motor shaft. The output shaft continues beyond the hollow shaft. A motor output shaft can protrude through the motor. Correspondingly, the output shaft can protrude beyond the motor's opening.